At least I care
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. One shots of Jori. A little something, something. Hehe. :) Warning: Will contain bad language. Sorry :p
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review. #Jori :)

"Jaaaaaade!". Tori said pouting.

Tooooori!". Jade said mocking Tori.

"I don't talk like that!". Tori frowned and stuck out her lip.

"Yes you do, Vega!". Jade crossed her arms over her chest smirking at Tori.

This irritated Tori a lot. She hated it when Jade would imitate her and pick on her but at the same time Tori loved it. Every minute of it. Tori loved to be challenged by Jade. It brought out a different side of Tori that none of her friends have seen before. It made her get out of her shell of being shy and want to be more lively. More open.

And Jade loved it when Tori would wrap her arms around her. Cuddle her. Even cook Jade her favorite breakfast; Pancakes with eggs and bacon plus her second love. Black coffee with two sugars. But that never compared to how much she loved Tori.

Inside school, Jade and Tori hated each other. But when no one else is around they enjoy each other's company. It's as if Jade isn't the ice queen bitch. She's a different Jade. And with Tori, all of her walls can be down and she can be free.

"Vega?".

"How can I help you, Jadey boo?".

Jade playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "I have to tell you something. So...please try not to freak out".

Tori put her head on jade's shoulder with one arm wrapped around her waist. "what's up?".

Jade got up and went down one knee in front of Tori with a box in front of her. She opened the box. "Victoria Vega".

Tori gasped in amazement and shock. "Y-Yeah?".

"I know I'm a bitch to you sometimes. I know I have an attitude problem and what not, but you helped me become a better person. You've shown me that it's a good thing to let love into my heart. And there isn't one single thing that I don't love about you. You're polite. You have a big heart. You're extremely patient. You're also Beautiful both inside and out". Jade started to choke up in her voice as she started to tear up. "With you Tori, I feel like all things are possible. That with one kiss, one hug, or when you smile at me, my heart does cart wheels. Back flips. You don't just make everything okay. You make everything wonderful. And no way in hell will I ever want to be someone else because the only girl I want to come home to every night is you. Tori, will you marry me?".

Tori cried as Jade was telling her how she felt. Tori nodded and Jade put the tear cut diamond ring on her finger. Tori hugged Jade tightly. "I love you so much, Jade. So very much". Tori whispered.

"I love you too, baby". Jade said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews! They made my day. :D More Jori on the way. In the mean time I'll try to update as much as I can. And don't forget to review. :)

"NO!".

"YES!".

"NO!".

"YES!".

"NO!".

"YES!".

"Ugh, fine! We will tell our parents about us".

"Thank you. We have to. We can't keep hiding this from them any longer".

"I know". Jade says. "How do you think they will take the news?". She asked.

"I don't know. But all we can do is think positively".

"Can we tell your parents first? They seem more understandable".

"Sure. But I wouldn't go as far as understanding. Do you remember what happened with Trina and that boy from our math class?".

"Oh yeah. We'll be fine, babe". Jade kissed Tori's forehead as they got ready to go.

On the way to the car Jade was worried. Her parents weren't the best parents. Hell, no parent is but Jade's is different. They never celebrated Jade's birthdays. They didn't even care that she got accepted into Holly Wood Arts, but they made sure to help Jade survive without them and at least she can drive and take care of herself. Despite them traveling for work all year, at least they have some decency to call jade to make sure she's okay and to get her whatever she needs for the house.

Arriving at the house Tori unlocks the door to her house. She opens it and closes it, seeing her parents and Trina on the couch waiting for her and Tori, along with Jade's parents.

Tori smiles. "Hey mom! Hey dad! Hi, Trina!".

"Hey honey!". Mom says smiling.

"Hey baby!". David says smiling too.

Trina looks up from her phone to her sister. "Oh. Hey loser".

"Nice to see you too, Grinch". Tori said as she smirked.

"Hi, mom. Dad".

"Hello Jade". Her dad says.

"Hey Jade".

"Well...we're all here. What do you want to tell us?". Asked Tori's dad.

"Guys...I'm a lesbian". Says Tori.

"So am I". Says Jade.

"And we both have been dating each other. We've been dating for three months". Says Tori.

"We didn't know how to tell you guys, so we keep it to ourselves. We were a bit scared that you would disapprove and disown us. I'm sorry". Jade says as she frowned.

"Me too". Says Tori.

Jade looked at Tori with a bit of nervousness.

"Are you really?". Asked David.

Tori nodded.

"Oh, nice! I'm happy for you, Tori. I really am!". Says her dad.

"It doesn't change a thing, sweetie. I still love you no matter what. And it's about time you and Jade dated each other". Holly said.

Jade exhaled out of relief. Tori's smile grew. "She makes me happy".

"That's all that-"

"Hey, hey, hey!". Jade's dad says angrily. He stood up. "jade, I want you out my house! You have 48 hours to pack your things". He hissed.

"John-"

"Don't give me that crap-"

"That's not fair, dad!". Jade spat. "I'm your daughter and you're SUPPOSED to love me no matter what orientation I am!". She yelled.

"My daughter likes girls and I'm supposed to be that?! I'm sorry but you have none of my support!".

"Of course I don't! What else is new? Why can't you be here for me, just once?!".

"Watch how you talk to me young lady!".

"Mom!".

"Don't drag your mother into this!".

"John-"

"You would really approve of Jade dating someone of the same gender? Because if you do, then get the hell out of my damn house!".

David stood up face to face with Jade's David. "John, That's no way to talk to your daughter. Or your wife for that matter. I suggest you tone it down". Tori's dad gritted through his teeth angrily.

"Whatever! Listen, I don't care where Jade goes! I. DON'T. CARE". He yelled.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, DAD. YOU NEVER GAVE A CRAP. But I care! I care, too much! And if you want me to leave, fine! I'll leave!". Jade screamed.

"Good! Go! You're nothing but a freak anyway!". Jade's dad shouted.

"ENOUGH". Tori screamed. Tori walked up to Tori's dad. She pointed a finger in his face. Tori's parents told her to never point at anyone, but if anyone deserved it, it was Jade's dad that did. "Don't talk to my girl friend like that! You have no right to treat her the way you do, just because you think you rule the world and you think you're all...all high and mighty. Mr. West you're flat out evil. Just a mean jerk. Dad, I want him out of my house. NOW".

"Don't worry, honey. He'll be leaving now".

"I'm not going anywhere".

"Oh, you will. Because if you don't I get to arrest you for going against the law".

Jade's dad walked away and left the house. Jade's mom followed him out the door".

Tori locked the door. Jade started to cry. "I'm sorry you had to see that". She sobbed.

Tori hugged her. "It's okay, Jade. We will take care if you. We'll help you get your stuff and move it into the guest room. Is that okay, mom, dad?".

"It's fine, sweetie". Holly says.

"I'm proud of you guys. You both showed courage. Dinner is on me, tonight". David said as he hugged Jade and Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade West and Tori Vega got married after they graduated college. 51 years later, Jade would never thought that she saw what she is seeing now. Her wife being in the casket as Jade cried. All of the times they fought. All of the memories they shared. Jade remembered everything.

There honeymoon. The first date. The first time Jade asked Tori to be her girlfriend. The very first time they made love. All of the conversations they had about life and the thoughts they shared with each other. Tori Vega; Jade's Tori. The girl who made Jade a better person. The one girl who Jade let in when she let her walls down.

The only girl who put up with Jade. The girl that Jade fell deeply in love with.

Tori Vega is now gone.

And she will always be Jade's angel.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Damn, it's been too long since I updated this story. :( Well, here's a new chapter. Enjoy. I borrowed this from the movie, 'Gone Girl'. I don't if I got the scene word for word. But at least I tried. :p

Tori was drinking a small cup of rum with coke. She was stressed and unsure of what to do. Her wife, Jade, was missing. She didn't know why or how. Jade's alleged 'best friend', Noelle Hawthorne yelled that Jade is pregnant. But how?.

Jade and Tori haven't had sex in months. Jade will let Toi hardly touch her anymore. Let alone kiss her. There marriage on the outside looked nice and fluent. People loved them as a couple. But on the inside-it was a complete stale, mess. Four years ago there marriage wasn't even about trying. They didn't have to. It was _that_ easy. And a few years later, Tori did the one thing she swore she would never do-disrespect her marriage. And the vows she promised to Jade.

Detective Boney and Gilpin walked in Tori's house.

Tori: Hello?.

Detective Boney: Hey.

Tori: Oh, he-

Detective: Did you know that your wife, Jade, was best friends with Noelle?.

Tori: No. I mean we say hi if we see her on the street but that's it. Why?.

Detective Boney: Well, they look like pretty good friends to me.

Boney showed Tori the pictures of Jade and Noelle.

(Whispering) Tori: What the hell?.

Boney: We requested a DNA test for Jade's kid. That's on the way. We also took a look at your finances.

Boney put the records of Tori's finances on the table for Tori to look at.

Tori: Golf clubs? I don't even golf!.

Giplin: I do. You have some nice clubs.

Boney: What did you and Jade argue about?.

Tori: I don't know, money different stuff.

Boney: How about you, Giplin?.

Giplin: Money. Lack of.

Boney: Me and my ex just swapped cards.

Tori: I didn't even buy any of these things! A robot dog? This isn't even my account, this is a felony! Someone set me up!.

Boney: Let's talk about life insurance. She wanted you to bump it up?.

Tori: Yeah, I-I mean she wanted me to.

Boney: To $2 million?.

(Yelling) Tori: Because she told me to!.

Boney: Your finances on these papers show all the money problems you've been having. So I don't think bumping up her life insurance helped based on-

(Screaming) Tori: BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME TO!.

Giplin: Woah.

Boney's phone rang.

Boney: Hello? You sure about that? Yeah? Okay.

Boney hung up.

Boney: She's pregnant.

Tori took the glass and slammed it down the floor.

Tori: FUCK! I don't want you to speak to me, ever again. Without a lawyer.

Boney took her things and left with Gilpin.


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight. Andre, and Beck, are going to be in a wrestling match?". Tori asked confused.

"Yeah, on Monday Night Raw. They won a raffle ticket to have just one match".

"Oh, nice. I hope they do well". Tori said positively.

Jade mocked Tori in her sweet Sally peaches voice. Tori gave Jade the finger.

"The finger. That's new. That's also the same finger that you put inside me every night".

Tori gasped. "You know what?". Tori flicked Jade on her head.

"Ow! Vega, what the fuck? That hurt!". Jade yelled.

"That's what you get for mocking me". Tori grinned. She crossed her arms.

"Bitch". Jade mumbled.

They walked backstage to find there friends.

Jade kicked Tori on her butt with her foot. "Ow! Jade!". Tori said rubbing her butt.

"That's what you get for flicking me. Not to mention you got nice booty". Jade smirked and check out Tori's butt.

Tori playfully rolled her eyes. She saw Beck and Andre. "Hey, guys!".

Andre smiled. "Hey, Tori".

"What's up Tori?".

"You excited?". Tori asked as she smiled.

Jade held Tori's hand and cuddled her.

"Yeah! We're going to kick someone's ass!". Andre rubbed his hands together.

"I can't wait to show off my secret ninja skills!". Beck beamed. He began to shadow box and do a couple of kicks and air chops.

Tori and Jade looked at each other smiling. They laughed hysterically. "Beck, you're ridiculous!". Tori laughed.

"What? You don't believe me?!". Beck said baffled.

Jade laughed and shook her head. "No. I don't. Hahaha".

"You'll see. Let's go Andre, we're next".

Roman Reigns and Dolph Ziggler stood in the ring.

Andre and Beck walked through the crowd like the Shield used to. There music, '0-100' By Drake was playing through the arena. They walked into the ring trying to look as tough and intimidating as possible. Andre started the match. Ziggy (Dolph Ziggler) started the match.

Andre grappled with Ziggler. Dolph put Andre in the headlock and ran him against the ropes. Ziggler drop kicked Andre. Andre held his head as he kicked out at two.

Ziggler threw punches at Andre. Andre kicked Ziggler off him. Andre smiled as he felt proud of himself. Ziggler got on the top rope and waited for Andre.

"Hey, guys!". Cat cooed.

"Hey". Robbie said. They sat next to Jade and Tori.

"Whaddup". Jade said.

"Hey!". Tori smiled at the couple.

Robbie and Cat munched on some popcorn and drank some soda.

Ziggler droped kicked Andre as Dolph went for the cover. Andre kicks out at two.

Andre tried to go back and fourth with Dolph but Dolph's speed and athleticism Andre couldn't muster much offense. Andre and Ziggler did a running clothesline to each other. "Ah, Fuck!". Andre yelled to himself. Dolph sold the move like a mother fucking boss!.

"Andre! TAG ME IN!". Beck shouted.

Dolph tagged in Roman. Andre tagged in Beck.

"Let's go BECK!". Tori yelled happily trying to cheer on her friends.

"RIP HIM TO SHREDS, ROMAN!". Jade screamed.

Roman head-butted Beck. Roman picked Beck up and gave him the Samoan drop. He picked Beck up and gave him the super-plex off the top rope.

"OH MY GOD!". Tori yelled feeling pain for Beck.

"GET HIM ROMAN". Jade yelled smiling, seeing Beck in pain, holding his back.

Roman did his motion for the super man punch.

Beck got up and saw Roman's fist collide against his face. "SUPER MAN PUNCH!". An announcer yelled.

Roman stood in a corner and roared, "OOOOOOHAAAAHHHHHH!". The crowd cheered.

Beck turned around and Roman speared him. "SPEAR!". Another announcer yelled.

The ref counted to three as Beck and Andre lost.

Roman and Dolph left the ring.

Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Cat went down to the ring after the show finished, to see if there friends were okay.

"Guys, are you okay?". Robbie asked.

"Andre and Beck are hurt". She sighed sadly. Cat frowned as she hugged Robbie. She was terrified for her friends.

"Dude! THAT. WAS. AWESOME!". Jade beamed happily.

"Jade!". Tori warned her girl friend as she glared at Jade.

"What? It was. You guys got beat up! It was EPIC!". Jade's face light up excitedly.

Tori shook her head at her girlfriend.

"And that's why I'm no wrestler". Beck said still hurt.

"Me neither. I'll stick to music". Andre said as Robbie helped him up.

"And I'll stick to acting". Beck said.

A/n: I'm gonna do more of these. :) Your reviews are lovely! Thank you you for the wonderful reviews! :) 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Two chapters in one. I got engaged two nights ago. Aw. :)

"Dude, I don't think she sees you that way". Beck said casually.

"Don't say that! How can you say that?!". Robbie shrieked.

"Tori only sees you as a friend, man. It's better than nothing". Beck said trying to help Robbie be positive.

"No! Shut up, Beckett! I love her. I NEED to do this for Tori!". Robbie cried out.

Beck put his hands up in surrender. "Alright man. Whatever floats your boat".

Andre walked to where his friends were sitting at there usual lunch table. He smiled, "What's up guys?".

"Robbie-"

Robbie cut Beck off. "There's a competition in our school where, whoever guesses the closest number from 1-10 will get a wrestling match in Monday Night Raw. whoever wins, principal Lane will tell the student". Robbie explained to Andre.

"Oh, cool. I just hope you don't get that Dolph Ziggler guy". Andre rubbed his back. "My back still hurts. Man that guy can kick". Andre made a hurt face.

Beck rubbed his neck cringing a bit. "I know how you feel. My neck still hurts. I hope you don't get Roman Reigns. He has a heavy fist".

"I don't think I told you, have I?". Robbie said.

"Tell us what?". Beck asked.

"I been taking karate for beginners, for a week. I think I can hold my own". Robbie said trying to sound confident.

"Don't try to toot your own horn. You screamed like a bitch last night, when you saw that spider". Rex chimed in.

"Hey!". Robbie said defensively, "It had long legs. It could have been poisonous!".

Trina sat next to Andre with a plate of food and a bottle of water in her hands. "Hey, guys. Puppet".

Robbie sighed not arguing with Trina.

"Oh. Hey, Trina". Robbie said sounding bland.

"Hey". Andre mumbled.

"What up". Beck said rolling his eyes at the looney tune older Vega.

"So guess what? I have a date with Tristian from my gym class" Ooooooh, he is sooo, sooo fine!". Trina said smiling. She sighed at the thought of him dreamily.

Andre didn't acknowledge what she said.

"Yay". Beck said sarcastically.

"I hope he likes a girl with herpes and body odor". Rex said as he laughed.

Trina gasped and threw an apple at Rex. "Prick!". She spat. Trina violently stabbed her fork into her pasta and ate like a hungry pig. She shoved the food into her mouth and stomped off.

Andre and Beck gave the older sister a look and shrugged.

"Robbie". Principal Lane said.

"Hey, Lane. Whattup?".

"You won the competition. Congratulations. good luck, and break a leg".

"Yes!". Robbie yelled out of joy. He gave a fist bump to Lane and Lane walked away.

*Monday Night Raw*

Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, And Beck all sat at the front row.

Robbie got in the ring. the crowd booed him as he tried to concentrate.

"Yeah, go, Robbie! You got this!". cat said getting her friend motivated. She gave him a thumbs up. He glanced at her and gave her a nod. He stayed serious.

"Lets go, Robbie!". Andre and Beck yelled in unison. They clapped for there friend.

Tori whistled at Robbie in a friendly way."This is all you, Rob! You're going to beat this guy!". Tori tried to give him so some confidence.

"No he won't!". Some kid yelled.

"HEY! Shut your mouth, or I will cut it off with my scissors, and feed it to my cat! GOT IT?". Jade snarled.

the kid looked at her scared. His father and mother shook there head at the goth. Jade grinned. "I got your back, babe".

"Thanks, Jade. I...think". Tori said cautiously.

Jade smiled. "Anytime". Jade held Tori's hand. Tori smiled.

Rock music played through out the arena. Sheamus pounded on his chest and screamed, "FEEEEEELLAAAA!". The crowd cheered. He got in the ring and the match started.

'Oh, god! HELP ME'. Robbie thought to himself. He got nervous and scared at the same time.

Robbie tried to run but Sheamus grabbed him. "Ah!". Robbie screeched.

Sheamus threw Robbie across the ring. He put Robbie outside the ring and gave Robbie 10 fist blows to the Robbie's chest. the crowd counted them. Sheamus pushed Robbie outside the edge of the ring. Robbie laid there helplessly. "Ow! My chest!". Robbie said hurt as he mumbled to himself.

the ref counted. Robbie beat the 10 count saving himself from disqualification. He tried to use his karate skills against the former WWE champion. Sheamus picked up Robbie and backed him into the corner. He slammed his shoulder into Robbie's gut beating the five count.

Sheamus gave the ax handle to Robbie. He did a tilt-a-whirl back breaker to Robbie. He yelled in pain. Sheamus signaled for his finisher. the crowd cheered.

"BROUGE KICK OUT OF HIM, SHEAMUS!". Jade shouted loving the fact that Robbie is getting his ass kicked. She smiled happily feeling good and evil.

"BROUGE KICK!". An announcer yelled. Sheamus' boot connected hard with Robbie's face with such impact. Robbie got turned inside out as he got pinned. the ref held Sheamus' hand to close out Raw.

All of Robbie's friends went to see if he was okay. "Ow. My face..."Robbie said in pain.

"Robbie, are you okay?". Tori asked concerned.

Andre and Beck helped Robbie up, holding him.

Robbie held his ribs.

Jade smiled wide. "Robbie, you got FUCKED UP! Hahaha". Jade laughed. "Robbie got beat up! Woo!". Jade yelled feeling in a great, 'Jade like' mood. She did a tiny dance.

Everyone looked at Jade.

"Tori...I have to ask you a question". Robbie said holding his ribs.

"Ask away". Tori said.

"Will you...be my girlfriend?". He asked trying to smile.

Tori looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry I can't".

Robbie's eyes grew wide in shock. "WHAT? Why not?". He exclaimed.

"I'm dating, Jade". Tori held Jade's hand, "We can still be friends though. Okay?". Tori said calmly sparing Robbie's feelings.

"the only girl I like has a girlfriend?!". Robbie yelled in shock. He fell to the ground with his hands in the air dramatically. "NOOOOOOOO!". He shouted and cried out.

Everyone slowly got away from him.

(Ch.7) Jade, her dad, and Tori have a heart to heart conversation

Jade's dad knocked on Jade's bed room door. "Jadelyn, are you and Tori in your room?". He asked.

"What do you want, dad?". She asked annoyed.

"I need to have a chat with both of you".

"Great". Jade muttered. Tori gave her a look, signlaing to keep it calm. She lightly squeezed Jade's hand. Jade closed her notebook. "Come in".

Her dad walked in.

"What is it now?". Jade asked.

He sat on the edge of the bed and cleared his throat. "girls, I want to say that I apologize for the way I reacted when you girls said you two are dating. The way I reacted was out of line and uncalled for. As parent it wasn't for me to disown my own daughter. It wasn't right for me to disrespect who she is and the girl that she loves. I'm better than that and that's not me. I am sorry. I'm educating myself on the matter every day".

Jade gave her dad a look. "Then why did you say all those things? Why did you act like a savage?". She asked.

" , the way you acted disgusted me. It made feel sick physically sick. The way you acted was nasty. Why DID you do that?". Tori asked.

"It just..." Her dad paused. He put his hands over his eyes and started crying. "A-as a kid...I...I never got much attention. O-or...that much love".

Both girls looked at Jade's dad gave him a hug. "There, there, ". Tori said calmly consoling him. "It's okay to let it out. It's okay to cry".

"Dad, please don't cry. Then...then I'm gonna cry!". Jade said sadly.

tried to regain his composure. "When I was little I watched my dad become a hateful and disgraceful man to my became that with me and my sister. And my other brother. It was awful. All I wanted is to to feel like I matter. Like I'm important. Jade, the day you were born I swore I'd be a better man than my father. But I became him and I let you down. I'm really sorry, Jadelyn. I should have supported you. I should have encouraged you. And...And when I saw you were happy with Tori I got jealous. I used to have that kind of love with your mother, but...Since we work all the time, where did the passion go? Down the fucking hill and never to return!". Jade's dad cried again.

" , I need you to listen to me, okay? I forgive you. You may not have been the best father, but no one is perfect. You can change that. You can do better. You can BE better". Tori said.

"I..I-I can?".

"Of course, dad. I love you. And mom. I just want us all to work this put and put all this fucking mess behind us".

"Th-this time I promise, Jade. I'm going to be a better father. So how about this? I'll get cleaned up and we can go out to dinner? Your mother is on a business trip in New York City".

Jade smiled. "I'd love that".

"That sounds great". Tori said as she smiled.

"I love you, Jadelyn. I want what's best for you. I want you to do what's best for you. And I'm sorry".

"It's okay, dad. I'm starving and my girlfriend must be too!".

"I won't be long. I'll be back. And one more thing, Tori, you're welcome in my house anytime".

"Aw, thanks ".

Good talk!". Jade said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: The reviews on this fan story/book is lovely. :) You guys are awesome. :D Got this bit from the movie, 'Prom Night'.

"Another one?". Jade asked Tori.

"Yeah". Tori sad feeling uneven.

"Do you want to see what the letter reads?".

"Can you open it? I'm too scared!". Tori said feeling uneasy about whether or not she got into UCLA along with her girlfriend.

"Alright. Here goes nothing". Jade shrugged. Jade opened the letter and read, "Dear Ms. Vega, we have informed you that..."

"What? Did I get in?". Jade smiled at Tori. Tori grabbed the letter and read the rest of it. Tori smiled and started to cry out of joy.

Jade hugged her girlfriend tightly. She whispered, "You did it, babe. Congratulations. I'm proud of you".

After Tori stopped crying she picled up a letter she just received a letter from Cat. "Cat sent me a letter. Aw, that's nice". Tori smiled.

"What's it say?". Jade asked Tori.

"I don't know. But I'm bout to find out".

Tori opened the letter.

Dear Tori,

I think about you, everyday. I love you so fucking much. I don't know what I'd do if it came to a point where I would never see you again. I mean if you ever left California I'd just, I'd go crazy. I'd go insane! Please don't make me go insane! I hate that you're still with Jade. I wanted to be the girl that makes you happy. I want to hold you in my arms. Kiss you. Cuddle you. Touch you. And look at you because, simply, you're so beautiful. I'm sure you've gotten more beautiful after High School. Come back to me, Tori. I love you. I have your name written in my wall. It's also tattooed on my stomach. In prison, I got my High school diploma. Yay me! Hehe. I don't care how long I'm in this cell, all that matters is, thinking about you gives me more motivation to stay on my good behavior and then I can be with you. Think about that. That'd be great, wouldn't it?

Love, Cat

Tori put the letter down in shock. She started to whimper. "No...No!".

"Wh-" Jade picked up the letter and skimmed through it. She held back her anger. 'That FUCKING BITCH!' She thought to herself referring to Cat. She held Tori. Tori cried in Jade's arms. "She won't do anything to you. She won't find you, okay? I'll protect you. You know me. We'll get through this". Jade kissed Tori's forehead. Jade wiped her tears and Tori gave her a sad smile. But through that smile she knows cat is not finished. Not even close. And that's what scares her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I switched the story up. Warning: Graphic material.

*Flash back*

"Tori, will you marry me?". Cast asked. She was down on one knee with a ring. She smiled.

Tori looked at the red head and said, "I'm sorry, Cat. I'm just...I'm not ready for marriage. Don't get me wrong. It's a nice gesture and I'm flattered, but I think we're too young for that. Plus I'm dating Jade. I'm really sorry". She tried not to hurt Cat's feelings.

Cat smiled sadly and hurt at the same time. "Oh. It's okay. It was worth a chance". Cat got up and Tori hugged her to console her friend. "You'll find someone that will want to marry you, someday. Just be patient. I promise. It'll happen for you".

"Thanks Tori". Cat gave her a small smile. But something ignited in cat; Anger. Betrayal. And Cat want something. She not only wanted revenge for when Tori hurt her, she also wanted Tori. Cat drove home and started planning.

"Dad, I'm going to the movies with Jade".

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun".

Beck's mother and father screamed as they saw the bullet in his head. they read a note on Beck's bed.

To Beck's parents,

Beck had this coming. He knew I loved Tori. Now he's out of my way.

P.s.

I'm not sorry.

Love, Cat

Andre's grandma laid on the ground with Andre's head in her lap. His parents dialing 9-1-1 crying over the loss of there soon.

"NO! ANDRE!". Her mother shouted crying hysterically. She read the note planted on Andre's stomach. Andre bled to death after being shot in the dick and in both of his eyes.

Dear Andre's family,

Andre had no chance. But he had to go. Tori is all mine. Don't get it twisted.

Love, Cat

A belt was around Robbie's neck. A bullet was through his throat. His parents cried over him. Her mom read her note.

Dear Robbie's parents,

I hated your son. He was just a nerd who was going to die lonely. No girl will ever fuck him. Just a rich guy with shitty self esteem. I know he liked me. But I never gave a fuck about him. He paid for getting in the way of a girl who, never saw him as boyfriend material.

Love, Cat

After Tori and Jade left Cat hid behind a bush seeing them leave the house. She loaded up her gun. Cat knocked on the door. Tori's mom opened the door and said, "Hey, Cat. What are you-" Cat shot Tori's mom. She pointed the gun at Tori's dad. "Don't move or I'll shoot you". She demanded.

Trina walked down the stairs and Cat shot her. David's eye fell with sadness and beyond anger. He slowly got up and pull the gun out of his side pocket that all cops have. He pointed it at Cat.

"Cat...Put the gun down".

"I want Tori. Where is she?".

"I-"

" don't fucking LIE TO ME! Where is TORI?!". Cat snarled.

"Cat lets' talk this over. Okay? What happened with you and Tori?".

"That broad rejected me. And I love her. I can love her better than Jade. No one else will die. Just bring Tori to me". Cat grinned sadly.

"How will I know you won't kill Jade?".

"You won't". Cat smirked.

"I know. Cat I know about your history". said. He breathed slowly. In his career as a police officer and a detective he'd hope he'd never have to kill anyone. But Cat might be his first.

"Shut up, David!". Cat yelled. Her hand shaking while holding the gun.

"I know about your schizophrenia. I know about your bi-polar disorder".

"Shut the fuck up, David! I love you-I'm warning you! UGH! SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up! Stop talking to me!". Cay shouted feeling like a knife is stabbing her in heart heart, from what David is saying and what she's hiding from Tori. And the rest of her friends.

"Your text messages to Tori. Pictures Of Tori that you sent to her phone. I know it all. I can get you the help you need, and your actions you will pay for".

"I don't need help, David". Cat put the gun on her temple. Before Cat can pull the trigger he shot her in her knee. Cat went down as she dropped the gun. She screamed in pain. He arrested her and took her to the station. He called his bet friend, Gary. Gary came over in a few minutes to David's house.

Jade and Tori came back from the movies. Tori unlocked the front door with her and Jade holding hands.

Tori's eyes went from a happy smile to feeling like her heart dropped out of her stomach. Terrified and traumatized she screamed, "MOM! TRINA!". Jade bent down on one knee and gently rubbed Tori's back, hugging her.

Gary looked at her with tears in his eyes watching the young adult cry over her family. Detectives came over and police took photos. "Who did this?!". Tori gritted through her teeth. She asked her dad at the station. He paused for a short time and said, "Cat".

Tori got up quickly. "Where did she go?". She asked feeling pissed.

"Babe, please-"

"No! I want to find her!".

David tried to reason with his daughter. "I know how devastated you're, but honey-"

She made her way into the interrogation room. She smacked Cat as hard as she could. She screamed, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!". Tears ran down Tori's eyes. Gary found Tori and pulled her awya from Cat after Tori was still smacking her.

"Tori, listen to me. Alright? We'll make sure she never truly leaves the prison she's going to. We'll do all we can to protect you and Jade".

Tori nodded still crying. Jade cuddled her wiping Tori's tears. "It's not worth it, sweetheart. let god deal with it. Let the police deal with it. I'm not going anywhere" Jade kissed Tori's cheek.

Cat smiled looking at Gary, Tori, and Jade.

*End of flash back*

Tori threw the letter away. She received many letters but threw them all away, after ripping them up. She read a text from her dad.

To Tori: Cat will be in Jail 20 years to life. If you need anything let me know. If you feel unsafe and you want to move, I support you 100%. Have a good day, honey.

Tori smiled. She text her dad back.

From Tori: Thanks, dad. I got into UCLA.

David smiled.

To Tori: That's great! Congrats! I know your friends, and your mother would be proud of you. I'm proud of you. And Trina would be proud in her own way. We'll celebrate tonight. Bring Jade. ;)

Tori laughed.

A/n: I made Roman Reigns look strong. I should write for WWE. lol. Your reviews are great. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Jaaade! I don't wanna watch that movie!".

"But Tori you don't understand! The scissoring part two is SO much better than the first!". Jade beamed happily and angrily that her girlfriend is a chicken shit.

Tori sighed. "Fine. But I want us to watch my movie too".

"What is it? Finding Nemo? Cinderella?". Jade teased.

"No! It's called Liberal Arts".

"Alright, fine. You got the Chinese food?". Jade asked.

"Yeah. I got you chicken with broccoli. And I got sweet and sour chicken. I got you Pepsi. I got me ginger ale".

"This why I love you. You know me so well". Jade smiled.

Tori put on the scissoring two first. After the girls ate she cuddled her girlfriend. "if I get scared, you'll protect me. right?".

"Sure. I'll just let the ghost get you!". Jade smirked.

The scary part came on and jade scared Tori. "BOO!".

Tori jumped and screamed in Jade's lap.

"Jade! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!". Tori pouted while yelling.

"Don't be a baby". Jade said.

"But I like being a baby". Tori stuck her lip out giving Jade her puppy dog eyes.

"I know. And only you can be my baby. Any girl is shit out of luck". Jade laughed.

Tori giggled. "Sap". Tori kissed Jade.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: My birthday is tomorrow. :)

The casket was filling up with Sand. Jade became scared as she couldn't get enough room to find an escape. "Th...Help!". She yelled. The casket began to close in on Jade.

"We're here! Come on, dig! Dig! Go, go, go!". Brenner yelled.

She was on the phone. She heard guys digging into the sand. Once they reached a casket, the guy said, "Oh, no. Oh, god. He led us to Mark White".

"Jade, just hang on. Okay? Just hang on. Can you do that?".

"I...I-I ca...Why?". She hung up. The cell phone rang. "Tori!". Jade cried out.

"Jade!". Tori cried out.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I don't think I'll make it".

"Don't say that! You will make it, Jade! Okay, baby? They'll save you!".

"T-Tor...I can't...I love you".

Tori began to cry hearing the way Jade sounded. "I love you too, Jade! Stay on the phone with me, baby". Tori whimpered. "Jade? Jade?!".

The casket filed up with sand as everything fell on Jade, suffocating her.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I'm so sorry". Brenner said.

(Ch.12)

"Tori, you know I hate surprises!". Jade shrieked.

"I know, but Jaaade. I think you'll love it!". Tori whined trying to cheer up a moody Jade.

Jade sighed dramatically.

Tori held her hand and led Jade to the Nozu. They walked to a private room where everyone yelled in unison, "Surprise!". Jade looked at everyone shocked as she smiled. She looked around saw, the designs from her favorite horror movie. Her eyes beamed out of happiness. She saw her mom and dad. They hugged Jade.

"Happy birthday, Jade". Her dad smiled. He gave her a card.

"Happy birthday, sweetie". Her mom also handed Jade a card.

She smiled at Tori. "Happy birthday, sweetheart". Tori kissed Jade's cheek. Jade squeezed Tori. "Thank you", Jade whispered.

"Anything for you". Tori smiled.

Jade cut the cake as Tori put some cake on Jade's nose. She loves seeing her girlfriend happy, no matter how much of a gank she can be.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Hi! :) This chapter 12. Not 11. Sorry. :p This is a trailer to my new story in this short script fan fic. It's called, The man in the black shades'. Enjoy!

Synopsis: After not getting any extra credit that's not needed...Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Trina, and Jade take it upon themselves to solve a mystery of a man who has been possessed by an evil spirit.

"I have an idea for our film project". Tori said as she walked into Trina's room.

"Oh, lord. Don't tell me you want to go back to that stupid house". Trina said rolling her eyes at Tori's idea.

"I have-we have to. We also have to find out who that man is!".

"Tori, no! Look, I don't say this often but I love you. I do. I just...It's a bad idea".

"If you love me, you'll help me". Tori countered.

Trina nodded her head slowly.

Beck, Andre, Tori, Jade, Trina, Cat, and Robbie meet at Starbucks.

Robbie started to get aggravated. "You want...All of us to go back there? You might have forgot, but last time we almost-"

"I know, I know! But this would be so cool for our project for Sikowitz class!". Tori exclaimed.

"Fine, but if I get hurt I'm haunting you in your dreams!". Robbie exclaimed.

Tori shook her head at Robbie. "First off, I doubt that. And secondly, don't talk to me like that".

"Sorry". Robbie said.

Tori nodded her head slightly.

"I agree with Tori. Let's get Sikowitz approval". Jade said siding with Tori.

"Sikowitz, we all want to use this mansion for our film project you assigned us".

"As much as I would love for you youngsters to do this, It's best if you don't".

"What do you mean?". Cat asked.

"For over 30 years, the house has been haunted. Families have been...Well, you know. Murdered. The guy in the shades...No exorcist priest could tame whatever is in him. He just...he snapped into something unspeakable. And I don't want to read about you guys being killed in the papers. I changed my mind. I can't give you guys extra credit. You all passed! So..."

"We have to take this chance! We have to solve this mystery! Pleeeaaase?". Tori begged.

"Fine. But BE CAREFUL. Okay?". He looked at his students concerned.

"We will". Tori said smiling as Jade holds her hand.

All the friends arrive at the house.

Dude, check this out!". Tori beamed.

"It's a house, Vega. Jeez, you're very observant". Jade grinned.

"Shut it, West!". Tori answered back.

"Guys, are we going to watch Tori and Jade have sex, or are we going to check this house out?". Beck asked reluctantly.

"As much as I would love to watch...I wanna see what's inside this beautiful mansion". Andre said amused.

Cat pouted. "I don't want to go in there. It's looks too scary!". Cat frowned.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I'll keep you safe". Trina said reassuring her girlfriend.

"Thanks, darling". Cat said smiling at Trina.

All the 7 friends go inside the house.

"Wow! This place is HUGE!". Tori cooed.

"I could DEFINITELY live here when I marry a rich girl!". Robbie smiled at the out look of the mansion.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"I know. It's to bad we can't buy this place. Or rent it out at least". Beck said taking a look around the house with his eyes.

"Should we get started on-Guys, look". Jade sees a note on the table. She picks it up.

"What's that?". Robbie asked.

"A note. Ye who enters shall never leave the same way they came. Ye who stays will face the darkest and most agonizing secrets conflicting with pain. Good luck".

Everyone laughs.

"Yeah, okay! Such bullshit is what it is!". Andre laughed out.

"Guys, what if it's real?". Cat asked concerned.

"Why would it be? It's just a stupid note, don't be such a chicken shit, kitten". Jade said.

"Don't panic, Cat. Might be some asshole kids playing a dumb prank". Trina said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What do we do first?". Tori asked.

"Let's..."

All the lights go off.

"Who turned the lights off?!". Cat yelled afraid.

"It's probably old wiring. It'll be okay". Tori said trying to stay calm.

"Guys...I'm scared!". Trina whimpered out of panic.

"Trina, stay calm okay? Just try to relax". Tori said.

the lights flicker on and off. The door closes as they hear screams. They all run into the dinning room when the TV goes on. It hows all 7 friends standing in the living room. A man in the dark shades appear.

"You'll all die!". It says in a demonic voice.

Everyone screams running outside the house and into the truck.

"What the hell was that?!". Tori screamed.

"I don't know! Let's get the fuck out of here!". Andre yelled.

Beck turns his head and...

**The man in the black shades**


	12. Chapter 12

The dad-Bill Bronson

The mom-Julia Bronson

The daughter-Sarah Bronson

The son-David Bronson

Stupid teenagers:

Bobby

Mike

Rachael

Lyric

Brooklyn

Main cast-

Tori

Andre

Beck

Jade

Cat

Robbie

Trina

Sikowitz

Lane

David Vega

Holly Vega

Jonathan Valentine

Michelle Valentine

Gardner West

Patricia West

A/n: I'm writing the first episode tonight. :)


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm writing post cards to let you know how much I care_

From Tori: Jadey, I MISS YOU! :(

From Jade: I miss you too, Vega. :/

From Tori: When are you coming home?

From Jade: Tomorrow.

From Tori: REALLY? :)

From Jade: Yes! ;D

From Tori: Yayyyy! :)

From Jade: Someone's excited, lol.

From Tori: Oh, you don't wanna see me?. :(

From Jade: No, but I really wanna see my bed, and cuddle in my closet, with my clothes and my scissors. :)

From Tori: Bye, Jade. By the way, I slept with Dax Shepard and Kristen Bell. ;)

From Jade: *Enter sarcastic voice* Yeah, right. Sure.

*10 minutes later*

From Jade: Baby, your kidding. Right?

From Jade: TORI?

From Jade: ANSWER ME, GOTDAMMIT.

From Jade: TOOOOORIIIII?

From Jade: I'm sorry, for what I said. Better? are you happy? :p

From Tori: I'm just kidding. I didn't do that.

From Jade: Fuck you, vega!

From Tori: You'll be all over me, when you see the new lingerie I bought. ;) Hehehehe

From Jade: Talk dirty to me!.

From Tori: Two dogs...one duck. xxxxx

From Jade: Get it nasty, you nasty. ;)

From Jade: I really do miss you, sweetheart. :p

From Tori: One more day. How's the movie going?.

From Jade: It went really good. But I had to masterbate, let's just say lingerie is in my imagination when, I think about you. ;)

From Tori: PERV.

From Jade: You love that bout me.

From Tori: That i do. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Tori laid in her bed talking to Beck on Skype.

"This assignment is sooo easy!". She exclaimed .

"I know. And everyone was saying how hard it is, to write a two page script using any genre. And making up our own plot twist".

"What's yours about?". Tori asked.

"A man going to his high school reunion, where old feelings for this girl who passed him up, becomes something more than a friendship".

"Aw. I like it".

Beck smiled. "Thanks. How about yours?".

"Two woman go into a long distance relationship must overcome, trust issues, separation, and the ability to cope without each other. Kinda silly".

"No, no. I like it".

Tori grinned and gave Beck a friendly nod.

"Hey, guess who I met today?". Beck asked Tori.

"Who?". Tori took a sip of her .

"Rudy Gay!". Beck beamed.

"The basketball player?".

"Yeah! He is a really cool guy. We took a selfie. And I must say-"

Jade walked in Tori's room. "Yo, Vega!".

"Jade! How about knocking first!".

"Knocking is for squares like you".

Tori rolled her eyes.

Beck smiled. "Hey, Jade!". Beck waived at his friend.

"Quiet, Beckett. Why are you on Skype with him? Why don't Skype with me? What's wrong with me?! What does this geek have, that I don't?!".

"You?". Tori asked raising her eye brow.

"It's all about me". Jade grinned.

"Of course it is". Tori said.

Jade flipped her hair. "Duh".

"How come you never Skype with me?! You Skype with everyone else, why not me?".

"Oh my god". Tori shook her head.

"It's always about me, Skype with me! Beck is lame like your acting career!".

Jade grabbed a pillow on Tori's bed, and hit her with it.

"Ow!". Tori grabbed another pillow. "I will never Skype with you, because you're a fucking bitch!".

"That's why you like it!".

Jade slapped Tori on her butt. "Ah! The way you..."

Jade slapped Tori on her butt again. "That's why you like it!".

"Ah! No! You are mean to me too and..."

Jade and Tori play fight with there hands.

"You like being mean! And you like to give it! You like to receive it! Your good! I'M VICTORIA DAWN VEGA! I'M SO GOOD. I'M SO SWEET. I DON'T NEVER START ANY FIGHTS, AT ALL! You need me to start this, so you can do this to me! Ahh!".

Tori turned Jade on her stomach and put a pillow on her head. "Jade! Just die, already!".

"Never!" Jade slapped Tori on her thighs. "OW!" Tori yelled and started laughing.

"AH!". Jade squealed. She started laughing.

"Jade! You hog all the attention, all the time!".

"I didn't fuck you right? I didn't fuck your butt so good, you were loving it! Your eyes were rolling into the back of your head? Who else do you Skype with besides Beck?! Tell me, _NOW!". _

"Um...Cat! And Robbie!

Tori and Jade started laughing. Jade straddled Tori's back. As soon as Jade heard Tori's answer, her jaw dropped.

Tori started giggling.

"How dare you?! That cunt doesn't hold a candle to my asshole! How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?!". Jade snapped happily.

"No, no! I'm sorry!". Tori laid on her back and Jade gave her a zerbert on her belly.

"How dare you!".

"I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!". Tori laughed out.

"Beck isn't worthy, but you always will be". Jade pecked Tori on the lips.

"Aw, Jade!". Tori smiled and blushed.

Both girls were giggling and smiling at each other.

"You've been" *light spank* "A really bad girl Vega" *light spank* "Your just really good at hiding it" *light spank* "You get everyone else in trouble!" *light spank* "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" *light spank, another light spank, one more light spank*.

"No, it wasn't". Tori laughed.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't you. Maybe you've been a really good girl. Maybe you need a butt massage".

"I do need a butt massage". Tori muttered.

"If I had a dick bitch, I'd be able to fuck you up! I wanna hold you down in the shower, and fuck the shit outta you!".

Jade started dry humping Tori. "I just wanna fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! Then hold you down again. And pee on your pussy".

"Okay, Jade!".

"I'd spank you!".

"Oh, thanks! That sounds awesome!" Tori giggled. "And I can pee on you too?". She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Anywhere you want". Jade winked at her girlfriend.

"Uh, guys?" Beck spoke up. "I'm, uh...Still here". He said feeling awkward.

"Bye, Beck!". Jade closed Tori's laptop.

"Don't tell anyone I've gone soft for you, Vega. If you do...I'll tell everyone it was you who did that fart, in Sikowitz class".

"THAT WAS YOU?! everyone thought that was..."

Jade kissed Tori on the cheek. She giggled and ran downstairs.

"EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT WAS ME! You blamed it on me!". Tori screamed. She chased after Jade.

A/n: Do n't worry, I'm gonna continue writing more #Jori fanfics. :) My apologies for not writing anymore chapters. Thank you for being patient.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jaaaaadeeee! My tummy hurts!". Tori whined holding her stomach.

"Where?".

Tori pointed to the top of her stomach.

"could it a stomach virus, or..."

"I don't know. But it hurts! Really bad!".

"Okay, hold on".

Jade went downstairs and made Tori some white rice. She got a can of gingerale and brought it upstairs.

"Here; eat this. I know you don't want to eat anything, but it'll help you. Trust me".

"Okay". Tori whispered.

She ate small bites of rice and took small sips of gingerale.

Jade carefully watched her, looking at her girlfriend sympathetically. "How are you feeling?".

"A little better". Tori mumbled.

"Good".

"I'm sorry about the other night. When I said that I wish Cat was my girlfriend sometimes, instead of you. I didn't mean it. I was just...I was just angry. I just learned my parents are getting divorced, and you were just trying to be here for me. I'm sorry". Tori frowned at Jade.

"I may not say the right things at the right time. I just don't want you to go through what I went through, with my parents as well. But...I'm going to help you get through this. And I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me by your side. Angry or happy, I love you for you. Always and forever".

Jade laid next to Tori. She wrapped an arm around Tori as she put her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Jadey".

Jade smiled. "I love you too, fucker".

Tori smiled.

Jade kissed her forehead as they watched movies for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Tori sat on the steps outside Cat's house. She was so angry. Yet so sad.

Beck's best friend, Layla, had married Jade. And Tori always wanted to marry Jade. _Her _**Jade. **

Cat Joined Tori, sitting next to her. "Hey, Tor".

"Oh. Hi, Cat". Tori said sounding depressed.

"You okay?". Cat asked.

"I'm fine". Tori muttered.

"You don't seem fine". Cat said softly.

"THEN SHOW ME WHAT FINE IS, BECAUSE...I'm sorry. I thought I had it. I thought I'd be the one to propose to her, you know?". Tori rambled.

"I know". Cat put an arm around Tori, bringing her in for a side cuddle.

"I hope she makes Jade happy. I think I should go now". Tori stood up.

"You sure you don't want a ride?". Cat asked.

"I'll walk".

"It gets creepy around here. Let me drive you. Please?".

"I'm flattered, but I need to be left around right now".

"Tori, it's me. Cat. From last night".

"I know. And we kissed".

"And you know it felt right!". Cat argued.

"Are we really going to discuss this now?". Tori said frustrated.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you!". Cat folded her arms over her chest.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You really wanna know? Why I never proposed to Jade? She was...So controlling! Loves to stick it. But breaks into a cold sweat when it comes to sticking with it. She put me through hell! First a friendship. Then breaking up. Then friends with benefits. then being back into a relationship. Then breaking up again. I kissed you because you weren't that close to me. But I chose you over Jade! There! I SAID IT".

"Then why'd you wanna-"

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS THE ONE FOR ME! But...but-but she's not. Alright? There's your fucking answer".

Tori breathed after revealing all of that.

"You really wanna be with me?".The red head asked.

"Why would I be fighting for you, if I didn't want to?".Tori asked Cat.

"Your so adorable when your mad!". Cat cooed.

"Thanks, angel. Now kiss me before I change my mind, and keep the snicker bars away from you!". Tori said teasing Cat.

Cat gasped. "NO!".

She crashed her lips on Tori's.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: This is Chapter 17. I'm not sure why I put 51. lol. My mistake!

The ground started shaking. Everyone started running and yelling. The monster started chasing them as they Navy, Army, started shooting at it trying to kill it.

"In there!". Tori yelled.

Tori and all her best friends tried to hide.

"What is that thing?!". Robbie yelled feeling scared.

"I don't know!". Andre exclaimed feeling fearful.

"Does anyone know where it came from?". Jade asked.

"No". Cat said.

The monster batted away a couple helicopters into the each other and threw it on the ground. It roared loudly feeling even more angrier.

"Shit! My phone!". Robbie yelled as he was running to grab it, Cat yelled, "Robbie , no!".

The monster grabbed Robbie by this legs and began chewing them. Making Robbie bleed everywhere. the Monster swallowed Robbie whole.

Everyone covered there eyes.

Tori took out her phone. "Mom. Dad. Trina. I love you guys so much. You're my life. You're my world. And I'm sorry".

Cat took the phone. "I love my best friends with all my heart. Mom. Dad. I love you".

Beck took the phone. "I love my parents. And I'm thankful for spending every moment with them".

Andre took the phone. "I love you mom &amp; dad".

Jade took the phone. "Mom. Dad. I know we've never been all that close. But I'm proud to be your daughter. I love you both SO much".

They all held each other and started crying as they said the final goodbyes.

The monster threw the plane into where Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, and Andre where hiding. Killing Andre, Beck, and Cat. "NOOOO!". Jade yelled and cried hysterically.

"Oh my God!". Tori screamed.

"Jade. Jade. I love you!".

"I love you-"

As the screen goes to black.


End file.
